PTL 1 describes a problem of a remote copy system including a plurality of nodes, for example. Specifically, in long-distance frame transfer between a transmitter node and a receiver node in accordance with Fibre Channel Protocol, the arrival of R_RDY (Receive Ready) transmitted from the receiver node to the transmitter node is delayed due to a line delay or the like in some cases. In this case, if a BB credit (Buffer to Buffer Credit) value defined in FC2 layer is insufficient, the throughput may be reduced because the port of the transmitter node cannot transmit frames for a long time period. To solve this problem, PTL 1 proposes that the BB credit value used for frame transfer is increased according to a distance between the transmitter node and the receiver node.
PTL 2 describes an operation performed by an information apparatus to acquire operation results from a plurality of storage apparatuses. Specifically, in order to highly reliably acquire the operation results at the same time point, the information apparatus detects a time difference between the internal time of the information apparatus and the internal time of each of the storage apparatuses, sets, as an execution time point for a predetermined operation for each of the storage apparatuses, a time point obtained by adding up a certain future time point and a time difference between the internal time of each of the storage apparatuses and the internal time of the information apparatus, and collects the execution results of the predetermined operations from the respective storage apparatuses after the future time point.